


Continued Voyages

by ineverproofread



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Star Trek: Picard Spoilers, only the tiniest amounts of C/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverproofread/pseuds/ineverproofread
Summary: One month after Voyager's unbelievable return from their trek through the Delta Quadrant, some of the crew are finding it difficult to adjust to life back home.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm in quarantine so I binged the entirety of Star Trek: Picard in one day and now that gay Seven is canon I had all sorts of ideas of how to fix Endgame so here ya go.
> 
> Typical things apply- not my characters. If they were Endgame wouldn't be a thing.

It had been a month. A long month of interrogations and debriefings, of spending everyday waiting to hear Starfleet’s ruling on the status of former Marquis members. The days had seemed to drag forever, and then one night the alert finally arrived: the commander was to meet with the highest in command at 1300 hours tomorrow. Chakotay felt his heart drop. In some ways he was glad to finally know what the Federation had planned for him and his former crew, but at the same time he still feared the worst. At least when their ruling was unknown he could pretend that everything was going to work out for the best.

Sitting back at his Starfleet standard desk, Chakotay wished there was someone he could talk to. While comms between the crew were not outright banned, they were being discretely monitored and he had no desire to have his conversations spied on. What Starfleet thought they could glean from their private communications he didn’t know; but, he didn’t want to give them the opportunity to use his private conversations against him. Maybe he could walk to the central commons area and run into someone he could talk to. It was rather late for anyone to be out, but anything would be better than sitting couped up in the gray standard issue quarters the crew had been assigned for the debriefings.

He set out into the cool San Francisco night air. Chakotay had never been overly fond of big cities as an adult, especially not Starfleet headquarters. He may have been Starfleet while stranded in the Delta Quadrant, but he didn’t feel it now. Eventually he made his way to the cantina of the commons. While Starflett had equipped all quarters with fully functioning replicators, they also had a cafeteria set up for those residents who wanted it. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find the slight frame of his captain intently studying a PADD. Normally Captain Kathryn Janeway would be just the person he would want to go to for matters concerning Starfleet; however, over the last several months things had become more and more strained between them. He supposed her finding out about his new relationship with her young protegee Seven of Nine through the whispers around the ship hadn’t helped things. Chakotay had hoped to speak with her in private since arriving on Earth; but, he had never managed to find her alone. Until now. Ordering a herbal tea from the replicator he quietly walked over and sat across from her at the long table. 

“You’re up late Commander,” she said, keeping her eyes intently trained on the PADD in her hand.

He laughed, “I could say the same for you.”

She sighed and set down the PADD she had been studying, “That’s true. I was up much later most nights on Voyager though. Besides, between the meetings I have to attend, the debriefings I have to give, and the reports they want me to fill out, it’s a wonder I find time to sleep at all.” 

Seeing Chakotay’s face cloud with concern, she continued. “Not to worry Commander, I’m taking care of myself. Starfleet can’t afford their ‘returning hero’ to look too worn down when they finally let us out of here.”

Chakotay sincerely doubted that this was the case, but decided to let it slide. He had been required to attend the debriefings of most of the former Marquis members and Starfleet crewmen under him and he was certain she had been given the same requirements. 

Silence had never been a burden in his past conversations with Kathryn. While on Voyager, she always tried to maintain an air of total control of the situation, a product of a lifetime of Starfleet training. Their dinners had always been filled with lively debates over their most recent alien encounters or gossiping about the latest antics of their motley crew. Tonight, however, the silence seemed suffocating. Their typical safe topic gone, it seemed as though the entirety of the Delta Quadrant could fit in the rift between them.

Finally, Kathryn spoke, “How is the crew? I haven’t seen much of them since our return, outside of debriefings that is. Have B’elanna and Tom settled in with little Miral? What about Harry? I’ve heard rumors that they’re planning on promoting him. Has Seven settled into having her own quarters? I had arranged that they set up her regenerator in her quarters. I hoped it might make transition to life outside of Starfleet easier for her.”

Chakotay smiled, Kathryn was, at her core, always a concerned captain. “Tom and B’elanna are doing well. Miral has her mother’s temper, that’s for sure. I’ve never seen such a fiesty infant. Harry has surprised me. I thought for sure he would want to stay planet side for a time after we returned; but, he’s already petitioning Starfleet for a new assignment. Apparently, there’s a research vessel recently commissioned to study interspatial anomalies and he’s determined to be their operations officer. As for Seven… she’s fine.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “I believe she’s having some difficulty spending so much time on one planet. We never considered that she’s never lived on a planet before. She’s mentioned wanting to formally join Starfleet after Icheb is accepted and settled.”

Kathryn’s face clouded, “I’m afraid that may not be possible. Starfleet has given Icheb permission to enroll as a cadet in the fall, but they have serious reservations about giving Seven a permanent placement in space. That’s the report I’m looking over right now. Apparently, the recent modifications to her cortical node now make her a ‘safety risk’. I’m trying to appeal their decision, but given that I was not even made aware that the surgery had taken place, I don’t have much say in the matter.” She paused a moment, trying to regain control of her rapidly rising temper. “Why, Chakotay? Why did no one consult me? Did you not think this could have catastrophic repercussions? I was- I am your captain. What was your plan if something went wrong, if she had been reactivated or unable to control her emotions? Did you even have one?”

“Kathryn!” Chakotay interrupted. “I wasn’t involved in that decision. I didn’t even know it was happening. I’m sorry you feel undermined, but it is Seven’s life. She wants to be more human and there was no way that could happen with her cortical node still fully activated. You were the first person to encourage her to seek out her humanity. Can’t you see that’s what she was trying to do?”

“I’ve seen quite a lot since we’ve returned, Commander. Far more than I wished to see. I spent days talking the admiralty out of sanctioning Seven for improper holo-tech usage. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to try and get her out of this fiasco too.” and with that Kathryn collected her PADDs and left.

“What does she mean by improper holo usage?”, Chakotay wondered. He glanced at the clock, almost 0200 hours. He would have go check on Seven tomorrow and prepare her for her potential rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for Star Trek: Picard if you haven't seen it (you really should)
> 
> No major plot points or anything, but if you want absolutely no information on any of the characters in Picard then this probably isn't the fic for you.

Kathryn tried to control her emotions as she made her way back to her quarters. This really wasn’t the time for self-pity. She made the only choice she’d had while they were in the Delta Quadrant. She had to keep all of her relationships professional. If only Chakotay had told her about his relationship with Seven himself. She thought back to that night a month ago while they were still trapped far from home.

  


_ She had been exhausted. Between preparing the ship for an unprecedented journey, worrying whether she should be approving this at all, and questioning the legitimacy of their newest passenger’s identity, Kathryn’s nerves had been worn to a thread. Finally making it to her quarters, she glanced at the clock: almost 0400. If she was lucky, maybe she could get a few hours rest before reporting to the bridge at 0800. _

  


_ Walking towards the bedroom, she was startled by a voice. “Captain Janeway, might I have a word?” the Admiral sat on the couch, cooly watching her younger self. _

  


_ “How did you get in here?” the captain demanded. _

  


_ “Captain, how many times do I have to tell you, I am you. Now if you’ll have a seat there’s one more thing I need to discuss with you.” The younger Janeway sighed in defeat and moved to sit on the other end of the couch. “I wasn’t entirely honest with you about my intentions for returning...” Seeing the captain stiffen she hastened on, “Everything I said was true. There will be many lives lost if you do not take this opportunity. However, I failed to discuss one important thing with you. I came back to save myself. To save you, Kathryn. I remember how hard this was. How tired and depressed you are. I lived it all, and let me tell you, it doesn’t get any easier. I came back now because I think there’s still hope.” _

  


_ “What do you mean ‘hope’? There’s always ‘hope’. Someday we will make it back, even if we don't use your way.”, the younger Janeway interrupted. _

  


_ The Admiral nodded, “Of that I am certain. But there isn’t always hope for you, for us. Every day you spend out here, every new challenge you face, you lose a little bit of yourself. Can’t you see it? You keep pulling away from the people who love you. And he does love you, you know, no matter how hard you try to push him away.” _

  


_ Kathryn stood quickly, “How dare you! You know the choices we had- have- to make! You say I push people away? That I keep them at arm's length? I have to, and you know that. I can’t afford to let my personal relationships impact the way I run my ship.” _

  


_ The Admiral stood and turned to leave, “I understand that,” she said, turning back to look at her younger self, “but your feelings still impact your choices. You still care about them even if you keep them away.” _

  


_ Kathryn collapsed on the coach as the doors to her quarters hissed closed. Tears welled in her eyes, as she thought about what the Admiral had said. Of course she was right. As much as she hated to admit it, her feelings for those closest to her played a role in how she ran her ship. Pushing them away wouldn’t change that. _

  


She was still mulling over what the Admiral had said when she suddenly felt a light hand on her shoulder. She jumped, turning to find herself face-to-face with Seven of Nine.

  


“Seven! You scared me. What are you doing out so late?”, she stopped, something in the Borg’s face was different. It was even more human. Her implants were the same, but the emotion she showed was disarming, she seemed almost near tears. “Seven, what’s wrong?”, Kathryn asked.

  


“Captain, I am in need of advice. I realize that this may be an uncomfortable matter for you, but the Doctor is currently disabled and I don’t know who to go to.” Seven explained quietly.

  


Kathryn nodded, “Of course, Seven, I’m always here if you need to talk. Why we go to my quarters so I can put these reports away”

  


The short walk from the middle of campus to Kathryn’s quarters was a quiet one. Whatever Seven was thinking about certainly had her concerned.

  


They made it to her quarters and Kathryn gestured for the Borg to take a seat as she went to put the reports away at her desk. “What seems to be the problem, Seven?”

  


Shifting nervously in her seat, Seven began, “How do you know what attraction is, Captain?”

  


Kathryn paused and turned toward Seven, trying to hide the surprise she felt. This certainly wasn’t a conversation she thought she would be having at this time of night, especially not with Seven of Nine. “What do you mean?”, she asked.

  


“As I believe you have been made aware, for a couple of weeks prior to our arrival in the Alpha Quadrant, Commander Chakotay agreed to help me explore my humanity more fully through a series of dates. According to personal logs I assimilated prior to my emancipation from the Collective, the Commander is reported to have been one of the most attractive males on-board Voyager. Is this not correct?”

  


Even with her modified cortical node, Seven hadn’t lost her directness. “Well, I supposed many people might think so. But everyone is attracted to different people, Seven. It would be impossible for me to describe who attracts you. You would have to tell me.”, Kathryn explained. 

  


The two women sat in silence for a moment. “Seven,” Kathryn continued quietly, “why do you ask?”

  


“If… if I were to say that I do not think I am attracted to the Commander, that I do not think I am attracted to any of the men I met on Voyager…”, Seven faltered, “I have run self-diagnostics multiple times since our return. I cannot seem to find a problem with any of my implants. But something must be wrong. I can feel emotions, I know the Doctor’s procedure worked, but I cannot seem to feel what I am supposed to. What other women feel.”

  


“Oh Seven,” Kathryn said, taking her hand, “don’t worry. The procedure was only a month ago. It may take time for you to learn how to process all these new emotions. And Seven, you know you don’t have to be attracted to men. You don’t have to be attracted to anyone at all.”

  


“Yes I know that, Captain. But everyone seems to expect me to be. Even before my cortical node was modified, men were always- I believe Tom Paris calls it “hitting on me”. Everyone expects me to be a certain way and I just don’t know what I am.”, a few tears raced down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

  


“I have talked about this with the Commander?”, Kathryn asked.

  


Seven nodded, “Yes, I informed him of this once we arrived on Earth. He was very understanding and looked over the diagnostics report I had run to assure me nothing was wrong. The commander seems to think that I should explore more options once I feel like it. Something about ‘sowing wild oats’, I believe?”

  


Kathryn laughed, “Yes, that might be best. But Seven, I wouldn’t worry too much about it now. Take time to adjust to life on Earth. Meet your family. Really experience life, and I think everything will be okay. You just need to get to know yourself.”

  


After Seven left, Kathryn went and retrieved the completed report on Seven’s fitness for duty and typed a comment:

_ It is my recommendation that Annika Hansen, formerly Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, be approved for duty after a mandatory one year leave. I find no reason that she should be found unfit for duty, but believe she should be provided one year to experience life planet-side and reunite with her family before making her decision. _

  


Satisfied with her report she put it away and went off to bed. Tomorrow she would have to talk to Chakotay. He was right, it was Seven's decision to seek out her humanity and right now she needed more help with that than ever.


End file.
